Snow
by Milady Slytherin
Summary: Quando tudo parece perdido e um amor jamais será vivido novamente, as coisas podem mudar. (ThoruHatori)


**Snow**

**Por:** Paloma "Pal-Chan"

**N/A: **Snow é a minha primeira fanfic envolvendo o universo de Fruits Basket. Fazia bastante tempo que eu não escrevia nada relacionado a animes, mas quando conheci esse anime e me apaixonei, tinha que terminar de assisti-lo e ao fazê-lo eu sabia eu tinha que ter me apaixonado pelo casal mais improvável (como sempre ), então esta fic será para esse casal, mostrando a minha maneira como eles poderiam ter ficado juntos (em uma realidade alternativa rs). Caso ainda não tenha entendido quem é o casal, ei-lo: Honda Thoru e Souma Hatori.

** Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket não me pertence, blá, blá….

x ---

Já fazia algum tempo que vinha se sentindo assim. Melancólico, abatido, com muitos sentimentos em sua mente. Confusão não era um sentimento que deveria existir dentro de Souma Hatori.

_"Eu achava que já tinha aprendido, que já tinha sofrido o suficiente para nunca mais me sentir assim novamente por uma outra pessoa. Eu já sofri, eu já chorei, eu senti tudo aquilo que não desejo para mais ninguém nesse mundo, mas com isso tudo eu cresci, me tornei a pessoa que sou hoje. Mas, quem sou eu afinal?"_

A primeira neve do ano começava a cair, Hatori sentia-se bem enquanto caminhava por ela. Bons sentimentos e lembranças sempre invadiam sua mente quando sentia o frio chocando-se contra sua pele quente.

Ele adorava a neve desde criança, passara a juventude convivendo com ela, e fora justamente por causa dela que se apaixonara da primeira vez, mas agora os sentimentos e lembranças que preenchiam sua mente era confusos e não traziam nenhuma lógica consigo. Lembrava-se constantemente da primeira vez em que a vira, tão linda, tão frágil, tão inocente. Normalmente não acreditaria em amor a primeira vista, mas já sofrera desse mal uma primeira vez então achou que aquilo talvez fosse possível, entretanto deixou que esse sentimento, agora desperto, fosse escondido entre as sombras do seu passado, não queria passar por tudo aquilo novamente, era errado amá-la.

Ela lembrava-lhe a inocência e a pureza das coisas, talvez fosse até errado desejá-la como ele fazia, mas não fora capaz de evitar. Lutou com aquilo que pode para não tornar os sentimentos mais fortes, mas quando se diz que quando se ama não se pode fazer nada para evitar, simplesmente deixou que as coisas acontecessem, todavia, não tinha esperanças de que pudesse tê-la uma vez que isso ainda lhe parecia muito, muito errado.

Fora certa vez em que ela ficara doente e que uma febre tomou-lhe a face e que ele fora chamado para cuidar dela que chegou a conclusão que mais temia chegar: por se preocupar tanto, ele a amava.

Tão logo fora chamado compareceu a casa de Shigure e assustou-se ao ver o quão quente ela estava, e ainda preocupado com os amigos até que ele diagnosticasse o que era pediu que se retirassem do quarto.

Ajoelhou-se próximo a cama enquanto revirava a mala procurando por alguma coisa quando ouviu a voz dela soando quase como um sussurro:

Obrigada por vir, Hatori-san! – ele surpreendera-se com ela mais uma vez, quer dizer, mesmo doente e quase que inconsciente de tanta febre ela ainda era capaz de ser gentil com quem quer que fosse.

Procure não falar, você precisa melhorar. – ele disse com uma certa urgência no tom da voz. Hatori tocou-lhe a face para verificar se ela ainda estava quente e percebeu no momento em que o fez ela fechou os olhos e um pequeno sorriso formou nos lábios da garota a sua frente. Ele não pode deixar de acariciar um pouco mais o rosto da pequena Thoru, mas sentia uma urgência de beijá-la como se num beijo ela talvez fosse melhorar mais rapidamente, mas ao contrário do esperava o sorriso apenas se fechou e ela caiu no sono. Ele depositou um beijo na testa da garota, da sua pequena garota. Estranhamente sentia-se feliz, e de certa forma, correspondido (?).

Quando ela finalmente melhorou sentiu-se imensamente feliz, mas também, inevitavelmente eles acabaram se afastando já que ele não precisa mais ir à casa de Shigure. Temeu que isso talvez fosse um sinal de que aquilo que ele achava que ela sentia não era aquilo que ele queria que fosse.

Certa tarde quando precisava falar com Shigure sobre alguns assuntos familiares dirigiu-se a casa do amigo, mas quando lá chegou notou que este último não estava em casa, e ninguém menos do que a sua pequena é quem estava em casa, sozinha. Não conseguiu negar alguns pensamentos que lhe ocorreram e talvez por eles e por uma imensa necessidade de saber o que ela sentia foi que resolver aceitar o convite da garota para um chá.

Shigure-senpai não está, ele precisou sair para tratar de alguma coisa com o Aya-san, acho que só chega de noite. Mas você não quer entrar e tomar um chá? – ela perguntou com timidez e um sorriso genuíno nos lábios.

Claro. – ele respondeu-lhe incerto.

Caminharam em silêncio até a cozinha. Thoru sempre achara que o silêncio era incomodo, fazia-lhe lembrar de momentos ruins, por isso tentou iniciar um pequeno diálogo:

Como têm passado, Hatori-san?

Não tão bem como eu desejaria. – ele se pegou respondendo, e logo depois se aprendeu.

O que aconteceu? – ela indagou preocupada, com aquela preocupação que ela reservava a todos – Você está doente? – e esticou a pequena mãozinha para tocar-lhe a face como quem procura por algum sinal de doença. O toque, a principio assustou-o, não esperava por aquele contato e a única reação que teve foi olhá-la nos olhos e segurar a mão dela em seu rosto. Sentiu os olhos da pequena indagando-o, entretanto ela não retirou a mão. Parecia que tudo tinha parado e que eles se entendiam apenas pelos olhares trocados.

Subitamente ele levantou-a e colocou sobre a mesa, descansando as mãos sobre as dela que estão sobre suas pernas.

Me desculpe. – ela disse simplesmente, surpreendendo-o. Ele não esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa, na verdade quem queria dizer alguma coisa era ele.

Desculpar você? Porque Thoru-chan?

Eu sei que não devia, mas não é alguma coisa que eu tenha conseguido evitar, e eu sei como você se sente em relação a isso, e com certeza não deve ser uma coisa boa, e também eu não sei exatamente como dizer isso pra você, porque ainda é uma coisa muito forte dentro de mim, e não parei para pensar em como você reagiria quando eu dissesse o quanto eu gosto de você mesmo porque eu acho que você não tem esse tipo de sentimento por mim e... – Hatori interrompeu o bombardeio da explicação juntando seus lábios aos dela. Inicialmente assustada ela não entendera muito bem, mas a medida que processava a informação rapidamente correspondeu ao tão esperado beijo e permitiu passagem à língua dele que tentava insistentemente encontrar a sua.

Era uma sensação nova e muito boa, deixou-se levar pelo momento esquecendo-se de tudo, de todos, apenas queria aproveitar aquilo o máximo que sua consciência permitia, mas ainda tinha medo, porque ela era totalmente inexperiente nesse novo "campo".

Hatori por sua vez aproveitava o máximo de contato que lhe era permitido, tinha que se manter consciente de que não podia abraçá-la, mas o desejo por beijá-la o consumia. Sentiu as mãos quentes dela indo em direção a sua nuca, numa tentativa de fazê-lo se aproximar mais enquanto ela levava suas mãos posicionando-as lateralmente as pernas da garota tocando suavemente a parte de cima das pernas dela. Ele sentiu ela estremecer um pouco devido ao toque e com receio de que ela estivesse com medo afastou-se, mas quando o fez notou no olhar da menina a sua frente que ela não queria que ele tivesse feito isso.

Thoru segurou as duas mãos de Hatori e enquanto olhava dentro dos olhos dele, conseguiu arrancar as palavras de dentro de sua garganta:

Eu te amo Hatori-san. – e com isso sorriu sinceramente para o homem a sua frente que mais uma vez parecia sem palavras, mas que logo depois abriu o primeiro sorriso que ela já vira no rosto dele e aproximou-se para dar-lhe mais um beijo.

Eu também te amo, Thoru-chan.

x ---

**N/A da autora:** Nossa, fazia bastante tempo que eu na escrevia fic nenhuma, acho que estou até um pouco desacostumada, mas eu tive uma súbita inspiração para escrever essa fanfic então não pude deixar de fazê-la. Confesso que demorou até mais do que eu previra, mas no fim acho que ficou bem fofinha. Vocês devem ter reparado que a história ora oscila para um lado mais NC17 ora fica menos apelativa, acontece que eu estava insegura quanto ao que escrever, e como escrever já que teoricamente eles não podem se abraçar, então eu não sabia como descrever uma cena de amor entre os dois sem o contato corporal por isso acabei oscilando assim e terminado a fic ali, sendo o único contato mais NC17 que eles tiveram o toque nas coxas da Thoru.

Reviews são bem vindas.!  
Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijinhosss... **Paloma "Pal-Chan" aka Milady Slytherin**


End file.
